deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Titanosaurus
Titanosaurus is a Kaiju from the Godzilla media franchise. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Titanosaurus vs Eleking Battles Royale * Godzilla Unleashed Faction Battle Royale (Abandoned) History An amphibious dinosaur of peaceful nature found in the Pacific Ocean, Titanosaurus was discovered by a mad scientist named Shinzo Mafune. Mafune is able to gain mental control of Titanosaurus, with the help of aliens from Black Hole Planet 3, together with a newly reconstructed MechaGodzilla was sent to rampage on Tokyo. However both where stopped by Godzilla. At first having the underhand until the Japanese military intervened exposing Titanosaurus's weakness: Super Sonic Waves. When Godzilla managed to defeat MechaGodzilla, he moved onto Titanosaurus, blasting him with his Atomic Beam, supposedly killing. Titanosaurs has appeared several times afterward, usually following his base instincts, which leads him to follow the path of rouge kaiju. He has battled with Godzilla but has allied with Godzilla in certain situation, having no affiliation with the King of the Monsters. Death Battle Info 'Background' * Height: 60 meters (Showa),115 meters (Godzilla Unleashed) * Weight: 30,000 tons (Showa), 61,000 tons (Godzilla Unleashed) * Japanese Name: Chitanozaurusu * Controlled by Black Hole Planet 3 Aliens 'Abilities' * Sonic Beam * Hurricane winds from tail fin * Extraordinary jumper * Adept swimmer * Jugular Toss: Titanosaurus sinks his teeth into his opponent's neck and swings them around before releasing his grip and sending them flying. * Tail Swipe *When exposed to certain space crystals, is able to turn into his Critical Mass form. 'Strength & Feats' * Lifted Godzilla by the snout with his jaw. * Can lift monsters as big as himself with his jaw. * When head to head with Trilopod Titanosaurus. * Battle Kumonga. * Fought Manda. * Battled Rodan. 'Weaknesses' * Vulnerable to supersonic waves. * Can be easily mind controlled by both humans and aliens. * Mostly relies on allies help to win battles. * His arms can be easily damaged such as when Godzilla broke his arm. Gallery Kaiju_Guide_Titanosaurus.png|Titanosaurus in Terror of MechaGodzilla TOMG_-_Godzilla_vs__MechaGodzilla_and_Titanosaurus.jpg|Titanosaurus and MechaGodzilla vs Godzilla in Terror of MechaGodzilla titanosaurus.jpg|Titanosaurus in Godzilla Unleashed Tains.png|Titanosaurus in Godzila Unleashed: Double Smash titanosaurus card.png|Titanosaurus Card from Godzilla: Trading Battle titanosaurus.gif|Titanosaurus in Battle Soccer 5-5_titanosaurus.gif|Titanosaurus in King of the Monsters Godzilla Game Boy 079_titanosaurus.jpg|Titanosaurus in Godzilla Kaiju Collection Titano vs Kumonga.png|Titanosaurus vs Kumonga in Godzilla: Gangster and Goliaths legends3_4.jpg|Titanosaurus in Godzilla Legends Godzilla Legends 3 20.jpg|Titanosaurus Captured in Godzilla Legends titanosaurus godzilla ongoing.jpg|Titanosaurus in Godzilla Ongoing Titanosaurus vs rodan.jpg|Titanosaurus vs Rodan in Godzilla: Ongoing TitanoBattra vs SpaceGodzilla.jpg|Titanosaurus and Battra vs SpaceGodzilla in Godzilla Ongoing RoE_Titanosaurus.jpg|Titanosaurus in Rulers of Earth titanosaurus vs godzilla.jpg|Titanosaurus vs Godzilla in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Titanobreak.jpg|Titanosaurus getting arm broken Titano vs Titanopod.jpg|Titanosaurus vs Trilopod Titanosaurus titanosaurus vs manda.jpg|Titanosaurus vs Manda in Godzilla: Rage Across Time Titanosaurus_Copyright_Icon.png|Titanosaurus Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Animal Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Aquatic Combatants Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Giant Combatants Category:Dinosaurs Category:Godzilla Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Movie Combatants Category:Reptiles Category:Toho Characters Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:Villains Category:Wave Manipulators